eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bruiser Epic Weapon Timeline
http://www.eq2flames.com/showthread.php?t=19734 Go to majdul, to the golden scepter, on the west side theres a guy who tells a story for 2p. listen to it. Story Text: Listen well friends of fables and myth. Listen well to the ancient tales of Norrath. Gorynn, the name brings the greatest gladiators to touch their heads to the sands. He is a powerful champion that has long ruled the titanic arenas of the realm of war. Neither god nor beast could defeat him within the spectacles of the circus of competitive combat. And at his side…the unbreakable weapon…Gorynn’s Fist. But the Fist was not always there. The planar champion, Gorynn, long believed that there was no weapon worthy of his respect, mortal or divine. Such a boast angered the blacksmith of flames, Varig Ro. A challenge was made where the fists of war would meet the hammers of flame. Should the brawny smith fail to emerge victorious, an epic weapon must be crafted in honor of Gorynn. Varig Ro and Gorynn would meet in the Coliseum of Zek. The battle of Fist and Forge was a titanic duel between gods. For days and days, Varig Ro fought the fury of Gorynn. In the end, the gladiator would remain undefeated. Varig Ro should have died by the lowered thumbs, but he had a service to pay. The god of forges went back to his realm of flames and with great resentment crafted one of the finest weapons ever to exist, a magical cestus named Gorynn’s Fist. Gorynn held the great cestus and a sadistic smile coverd his face. He knew the weapon could not be broken in battle. And so it was, from that….Gorynn’s Fist would unite with the god of gladiatorial combat. It would paint many planar battlefields the color of combat. Each canvas bathed in the blood numberous foes and challengers. Whether it is in an arena or a battlefield, Gorynn’s Fist would prove to be superior. However, as with most gods, their urge to influence mortal realms grew strong and even the mightiest of weapons are often offered in the name of the gods. Gorynn was no different. Agrand arena was built where the council of Rathe rest in defeat. This is where Gorynn’s Fist was rewarded to a child of Zek, an ogre gladiator named Rogtog Corpsemaker, chamion of Gorynn’s arena on Norrath. It was said that Gorynn’s Fist was baptized with the planar powers of Zek, making it an even mightier weapon than what Varig Ro intended. Rogtog would display this power as he joined the Second Rallosian War. Hundreds fell before the Fist and soon Rogtog would be called to the front lines of the war where the City of Might, Freeport, lay in siege. The Battle of Defiance was upon him, Fist in hand. The Battle of Defiance would be Rogtog Corpsemaker’s final taste of glory. He walked into a battle he knew would bring his death. This was not the cause of great courage, it was the will of Gorynn’s Fist. Such a powerful weapon often commands the wielder. The planar cestus desired the blood of battle, but it too would fail to remain undefeated. The cestus fell to the ground, a bloody and severed ogre arm still grasping it. No one knows what fate befell Gorynn’s Fist. Some say the gods visited the crimson bricks of Val’mar and reclaimed the celestial cestus. Others say it was discovered by the first Freport monks to turn sour, still held in secrecy by their veilded leader. One thing is for sure, Gorynn’s Fist did exist and it is revered as the greatest weapon a bruiser could weild. And so ends the story of Gorynn’s Fist. Go to SFP, by the door to WFP and hail the juggernaught taskmaster. Go to the docks of SFP and hail a roughhouser champion. collect the gambling chips from the bars. 3 in WFP, (blood haze, the bar next to it and the coalition bulding) 1 in SFP bar, 1 in jade tiger in NFP and 1 in EFP. Now hail the juggernaught taskmaster again The Fist of War (TODO) Champions 2 in WFP, 1 SFP, 1 EFP, 1 NFP, 1 Big Bend After you get the 6 champions go back to the taskmaster who will send you to the big boss in the blood haze inn. Defeat the big boss to receive Gorynn's Fist. Equip the Fist and hit the first mob you see. You will receive a broken Gorynn's fist. Examine it to get the next quest. The Broken Fist